Samburō Konishi
Samburō Konishi '(小西 参部郎, ''Konishi Samburō; "military son from the small west") is a Shinigami and the brother of Satoshi Konishi. A strong Shinigami in his own right, Samburō decided to leave Soul Society and work in the Human World as a ambassador of sorts. He works in Kisuke Urahara's Urahara Shop, along with Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, and Kisuke himself. Samburō regrets leaving his brother behind to suffer in the Soul Society, his mother having abandoned him due to financial issues, and was proud when his brother was promoted to the Royal Guard. He is a captain-level Shinigami with immense power. He often goes by the moniker 'Mugen '(無限, without limitation) because of his tendency not to be held back by others. Appearance Samburō wears an unbuttoned red shirt with a gray undershirt. He wears short, green shorts with wooden geta. The teeth of the geta are short, and have steel plates at the bottom, making Samburō appear as if he is wearing particularly tall waraji. Samburō wears a small bracelet on his wrists, and possesses tattoos on his wrist. How he acquired them is unknown. Samburō has thin facial hair in the surrounding areas of his chin, and possesses short, black hair, and brown eyes. He wears earrings on both ears, and has a thin scar on the right side of his face, covered by his hair. He has been seen in his Shinigami uniform - he wears the traditional robe with a white, tattered haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his right shoulder. There is no division on it - however, he possesses the kanji for the Itsutsushō, implying that he was taught by Masatō. Personality Samburō's personality has been described as rude, loud, vulgar, and nihilistic, a major contrast with that of his brother. While he has been able to express sadness at leaving his brother behind, he himself is very arrogant and has signs of imminent explosive syndrome. In battle, he becomes a literal demon - he wants nothing more than to kill the opponent, no matter the cause, or how they fight. Samburō's arrogant behavior upsets many people, to which he does not care. His vulgar personality extends to the workhold - when asked to do a simple job, such as moving crates around, he becomes angered and proceeds to gnaw on a toothpick. When forced to do a job by Kisuke, he is shown muttering profanities under his breath. He is quite slippery and mysterious, and wants nothing more than to be respected and left alone. While Samburō's personality is referred to as "a tempest in a teapot", he has shown signs of caring and happiness; for example, learning that his brother was alive and well brought tears to his eyes, although he regarded it as something being caught in his eye. He is a philosopher of sorts, and is an admitted atheist, which he finds ironic seeing as he is technically a death god. He has been described as anti-everything, preferring to create his own rules then to follow others. He has a tendency to pick fights for no necessary reason, and has been described as everything Satoshi is not. It is quite clear that Samburō is a womanizer, although he subtly denies it. After meeting his brother, his explosive, arrogant personality soothes down, to the point where he begins to learn his manners and starts becoming less arrogant. Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He seems to be extremely proficient in swordmanship, being able to take on multiple released captain-level opponents at once, with his own Zanpakutō still being in it's sealed state. Samburō is ambidextrous; he therefore prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, while the other hand remains hanging or is used to execute Kidō or other techniques, but he can switch these positions in order to surprise the opponent. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Samburō's skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Urahara to fight seriously as shown from one of their sparing sessions. His skills are great enough to take down several Shinigami unarmed. He has shown himself to be a good Hakuda fighter, & will not hesitate to use his speed & skill as a combo to effectively injure an opponent. '''Immense Speed: '''While he possesses little skill for Flash Step, Samburō has shown to be deceptively fast . Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Samburō's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Flash Step, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle, he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. He has been shown traversing long distances in a matter of minutes, decepting his immense speed; many have compared it to the likes of Shunpo. He is able to match his brother's speed in Bankai. :'Yarōkō (野郎子, rascal child): By focusing reiatsu on the heels of the legs and pushing said reiatsu at incredible speeds, the user's speed is increased unbelievably, to the point that the technique is speculated to be some type of space/time manipulation. The user leaves behind numerous afterimages resembling the user to the highest extent - the afterimages act exactly like the user, even being able to blink their eyes and attack by themselves. They can be hit by a very strong attack, causing them to disintegrate into reiatsu. :Fuyōkō '(不要子, ''unwanted child): By focusing reiatsu on his feet on the form of pads, Samburō can move at impressive speeds while remaining absolutely silent; the likes of which are very similar to an assassination technique. By bellowing reiatsu out of the heel and ball of his foot, he can move at an increased speed. By pushing reiatsu out of the body in the same manner as the foot, the user if capable of flying. 'Immense Strength: '''Samburō has shown himself to be very strong. He is quite capable of punching through boulders with his bare hands, use devastating punches & kicks which injure the opponent greatly, breaking bones & rupturing internal organs, and catching powerful punches & kicks. He is capable of grasping swords with his bare hands & breaking them in half. He is capable of breaking an opponent's zanpakutō with his bare hands and then breaking it in half. With a bare hand, he has been shown fending off a large blade and has even punched through entire walls when angry. '''Immense Durability: '''Samburō has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle, much like a berserker, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to bounce right back into a fight, as well as enduring high-level Kidō & even multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching.He has been able to catch a rapidly moving zanpakutō, despite the large amount of damage it did to his hand. '''Immense Agility: '''Despite his arrogant personality and his disdain for forms and techniques, Samburō is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''Samburō's spiritual power is said to be wild, violent, and untamed, a spiritual representation of his personality. His spiritual power, when released, has shown itself to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Samburō can shape his reiatsu into various shapes to attack his opponent & alter it's nature via kidō. His spiritual power can become so great, it cannot be sensed by captain-level opponents. It is also great enough to instill the thought that they aren't attacking anything. :'Kowarei '(壊れた幻想, ''the broken illusion): By releasing his reiatsu around the vicinity, he is able to determine what is "false" and what is "true", allowing him to see through illusions to an extent. This technique works by channeling his reiatsu into all things in the vicinity - those that block his reiatsu or "repel" it is deemed "true", while those that absorb it are deemed 'false". No matter the strength and complexity, it is always repelled and seen through. It is still unknown how this technique if fully utilized. '''Strategist & Tactician Intellectual: '''Despite his wild and untamed personality and his rude appearance, Samburō is quite intelligent. Samburō is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. He is quite versatile in setting up plots, and prepares for a battle by training himself. '''Kidō Expert: While he has no primary use for Kidō, Samburō has been taught to use Kidō by Urahara and Tessai. His skill is quite versatile and mixed. He does not use Kidō very often, preferring brute strength and his mastery of swordsmanship arts to get a job done. He has utilized many diverse kidō, and can use Kidō without incantations up to #73. While he does not know how to create Kidō, and does not want to, he has utilized some unknown Kidō. He is capable of using low-level spells to their highest advantage, and able to use multiple Kidō in succession without tiring. Expert Inventor: Samburō has shown himself to be a skilled inventor, creating zanpakutō like weapons and even creating new attacks and powers for upcoming battles. While he is skilled in inventing weapons, he has other skills in building armor and special garments. Equipment Suiga (水牙, aquatic fang) - A tsurugi invented by Samburō that works in a similar way to a zanpakutō. It is a tsurugi with a white hilt and a curved, silver blade. It is capable of firing off large, pressurized surges of water towards an opponent. These surges of water can take the form of either a large, concentrated fang-shaped torrent of water or a large, surging waterfall of sorts. It has many water-based techniques, and can be used together with Raiga to form Suiraiga. Raiga (雷牙, lightning fang) - An average katana that Samburō posesses, sheathed on his back.. The katana is simple, with a gray blade, blue sheath, blue handle, & golden crossguard. Samburō can energize the sword, allowing the sword to easily cut through most materials with little resistance, ranging from trees to even a large skyscraper. It is also quite capable of cutting through steel in it's energized state. However, it has been shown to be tough & resilient even when not energized, & can be used in combat effectively. It has many lighting-based technique, and can be used together with Suiga to form Suiraiga. Zanpakutō Seiryū '(清流, ''Clear Stream) is the name of Samburō's zanpakutō. Similar to Isshin Kurosaki, his zanpakutō is sheathed in an iaidō style, carried from a string that is often wrapped around his belt, and worn with the edge down instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a yellow tassel with the edges painted red. The katana hilt is red, and the crossguard is dirty-gold with designs of unknown origin engraved into it. His name in kanji is located at the edge of the crossguard. The sheath is red, and has a small container located within it that contains a healing ointment invented by Urahara. *Shikai: Seiryū's shikai is unknown; When releasing his Zanpakutō, he holds it in front of his face with both hands, the blade pointing up, and declares the release command. After this, Samburō's reiatsu will sprout out of the ground, and will begin to spiral around Samburō. This rapid "whirlpool" of reiatsu will then shoot straight up into the sky from ground zero, evaporating clouds and anything else that are unfortunate enough to be in its path. When the light dims, Seiryū's shikai form is revealed. The blade itself becomes a japanese longblade, with the guard now round and in a yin/yang design, and the hilt becoming a dark blue. The blade itself becomes pure white, but can lean more to silver when Samburō adds his reiatsu to it. : ''Shikai Special Ability: Seiryū's release enables him to manipulate power. In layman's terms, he can manipulate the force behind a strike of his sword, or that of his opponent's. As an example, he was able to let a full-force, two-handed strike on his chest do no more damage than a feather, while a single tap with the tip of his sword on his opponent's shoulder was able to cleave him whole through the middle. The limits and/or restrictions to this technique are still unknown, but it's power is so great that it can even cut apart a whole mountain with a single swipe, aswell as cut through the zanpakutō of a captain-level opponent with a nonchalant strike. He can also extend the range of his attacks, but unlike Shinsō, his sword does not extend, but rather the "power" travels through. Using his special ability, Samburō can even change the ''point of impact of his attacks, making defending an ultimately hard, if not impossible case. Unlike regular Shikai's, Seiryū does not allow him any special abilities, as Samburō is yet to earn them. *Bankai': ''Not yet achieved Quotes